Waking to a Nightmare
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Ariadne can't wake up from this all to real nightmare. Where is Arthur when she needs him? A&A
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I need to finish one story before I start another. I don't need a lecture! Technically my "Dream Series" is kinda complete, I'm just polishing it. Making it more sexy. Sexy takes time. Can't rush sexy.**

** Anyway, "A Week at the Level" has gotten over 12 thousand visitors, "Worth a Shot" has almost 10 thousand. This made me so happy I wanted to give back to my awesome readers.**

** That, and I just saw 50/50 yesterday and have fallen in love with JGL all over again. Great movie. Go see it.**

** Had this idea because a family member of mine took Lunesta and had a very bad experience. Lunesta will make you crazy by the way. I'm a nurse, I know what I'm talking about. I've seen people go insane on it first hand. Just say NO to Lunesta. **

** PLS R&R**

** Love your faces!**

Waking to a Nightmare

_a month after the Fischer inception..._

~"You getting ready for bed?" Arthur asked. His voice clear over the line.

"Yeah, I have exams in the morning. I'm taking a bath first." Ariadne said pulling a sweat shirt off over her head. The speaker phone function on her cell made it much easier to talk to him. Made it feel like he was in the room.

"Well, that's a nice thought for me." he teased. "Last night was nice." The Point Man added.

She smiled, a wide grin.

"Yeah, it was." She admitted.

"I think I left my cufflinks at your place." He said softly.

"You did. You also left your shaving kit in my bathroom."

"Damn." he said

"Are you still in the city? You can come by later and pick everything up."

"My flight is in a few hours, if I have time before, I'll come by. It'll be early, I don't want to wake you." he told her.

"I still say you should have stayed over at my place." Ariadne said.

He laughed.

"If I stayed over, none of us would get any sleep and you have exams in the morning."

"Fine." She said. Pretending to be hurt. He laughed.

"I would love to stay over another night. You know that." He told her sincerely.

"I know." She admitted.

"I'll text you when I land in New York." He said.

"Alright. Goodnight." She said feeling warm and happy. Loved.

"Sweet dreams." he said.

She hung up her phone and slipped out of her pants. Ready to jump in the tub before going to bed. She felt so tired.

She gasped in shock at seeing her legs. Deep dark bruising again. Thank God Arthur hadn't noticed when he had spent the night.

Must have happened a few days ago. Before the Point Man's impromptu flight to Paris.

She had no idea where she was getting so many bruises on her body. Arthur had noticed some. He had been concerned someone was hurting her. She had lied and said she was just clumsy. In reality, she had no idea what happened. She never had unexplained bruises like these.

She quickly bathed and went to bed. Her eyes ready to roll in the back of her head. She was exhausted. Her last thoughts were of the Point Man. Their whirl wind romance.

After the Team landed in L.A, he had escorted her back to Paris under the guise of business. Business her couldn't complete before the mission. She didn't buy it. He took her out to dinner. They had talked endlessly. Closing down the restaurant.

They had drank too much wine, she had suddenly found him too handsome. A little drunk, she asked him if he wanted to come home with her.

She had never been that kind of girl. She didn't regret it at all. It had been a wonderful night. The Point Man had been a perfect gentleman and lover.

He stayed the night. In the morning, they went out to the market. Walked the streets for hours. People watching. Her didn't ever seem to want to leave her and she didn't want him to go.

When he finally did have to leave her, for work back in the States, he called her every night. He made feeble excuse to come to Paris. Spending the whole time with the Architect and never working on "business".

She had to laugh. He always thought he was fooling her.

~ She feel into sleep. A easily as falling into a pool of water. Sleep engulfed her. Took her deep into it's heart. She remembered nothing.

~"Madam?" Came a voice.  
>"Hey! Lady!" yet another.<p>

"Oh my God!" a woman cried "Call the Police!"

"Is she hurt?" another woman asked in French

"Madam? Are you hurt?" A man asked, his voice authoritative.

Ariadne felt herself waking up. Coming out of the black water of sleep.

"Madam!" He shouted.

She woke up.  
>It was dawn. The sky was overcast gray. She was outside on the streets. A small crowd of people were surrounding her. A Police man was looked at her worriedly.<p>

He leaned into his radio and summoned and ambulance.

"I'm alright." She said softly. "What's going on? What happened?"

The crowd said nothing. Just staring at her. In morbid horror. The way projections do.

She looked down at herself.

From her head to her toes, she was soaked in red blood.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ The shock had worn off. Panic took hold of her and held her in a vice like grip.

The paramedics checked her out, declaring she wasn't hurt. The blood was not hers.

She was crying softly as the Police woman was giving her clear cold directions in French.

"Turn to the left." The Architect complied. Holding back tears.

The bright popping flash of a camera.

"The right, please." Another bright flash.

They had not permitted her to change out of her skimpy night clothes. She wore not shoes. Only stupid looking paper socks. The blood had dried and caked as they took endless photographes of her. Swabbed samples of the blood off her. Picked dried blood flakes from her hair. Scraped things from under her nails.

"Remove your top, please." The female officer said.

The Architect paused.

"I... I don't have anything on under it." She whispered. The woman was still holding the camera.

"Remove your top, please." The woman repeated coldly.

Ariadne fought back tears and failed miserably. She wept openly as she had to take her clothes off in front of the female officers. She cried as she had to shower in front of them.

She was finally allowed to redress in a prison unisex jumpsuit.

Had to submit to questions she had no answers to.

Finally, she felt herself start to calm down. Her mind starting to work.

"I'm an American. I want to call my embassy." She told the police.

They stopped their interrogation, asked no more questions. Allowed her all the phone calls she wanted. The first call was to the American embassy. They were sending a Representative.

Her next was naturally to Arthur. She waited and waited. His phone rang and rang. The Point Man never picking up.

"Arthur, come one pick up, _please_." She whispered as all eyes in the police station were on her.

He never answered his cell. She called the only other person she knew might help.

"Ariadne?" Cobb's voice came back. He sounded as if she had pulled him from sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Cobb, I'm sorry to call you. I need help." She said. Tears welling up in her eyes again. Relief at hearing another voice. "I..." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"What is it? What's happened?" The Extractor asked. Coming awake. Sensing something was wrong.

"I... Cobb... they think I killed someone." She cried softly into the phone. "I went to sleep last night and next thing I know, I was on the streets in my night clothes. I was covered in blood." She was crying hard now.

Gravity finally pulling her in.

"Okay, alright." Cobb said trying to think of something useful to say. "Listen, don't say anything. Call the American embassy after you off get off the phone with me."

"I already did." She admitted wiping her nose with her sleeve like a child.

"Good. Eames is in London, He's going to come right over. Sit tight till he get's there. _Do not_ say a word to anyone except to your embassy rep. Understand?" Cobb told her.

She nodded.

"Yes." She choked. "Cobb?"  
>"What is it?" the Extractor asked.<br>"I can't reach Arthur. He was in Paris with me yesterday. He was going to catch a flight to New York this morning. I cant reach him on his cell." Ariadne told him fearfully.

Cobb said nothing to this.

"Just sit tight. I'll try to call him myself." Cobb assured her. "Just... just stay there. Eames is on his way. I'll be there as soon as I can." Cobb told her.

Ariadne thanked the Extractor. She reluctantly put the phone back and cried softly.

~ Eames rushed to Paris. He easily persuaded the lady guard to visit the prisoner. Ariadne had never been so glad to see anyone in her life. The only one she wanted to see more was Arthur. She jumped off her cot and ran to the bars.

"How are you doing?" The Forger breathed taking her hands in his.  
>"Eames, I don't know what happened. I... I woke up on the streets covered in blood." She cried as soon as they were alone.<p>

The Forger nodded.

"It's alright, Darling. Listen. Your a new dreamer. This happens sometimes with a heavy compound and an inexperienced dreamer. Cobb and I think you were sleep walking." Eames told her gently.

"What? Sleep walking?" She cried. Tears streaming down her face. The Forger's hand snaked through the bars and wiped away her tears.

"Trust me, it happens. When I first started dreaming I would always wake up with bruises and find I'd eaten an entire birthday cake by myself, all in my sleep." He told her trying to make her smile.

"If I killed someone, sleepwalking won't hold up in court." She said. "We can't... tell anyone about the inception."

"We will do what ever it takes to get you out of here." Eames told her truthfully.

"Eames?"

"What is it, Darling?"

"Arthur... he stayed the weekend with me. He was going to catch an early flight to New York. He was going to come back to my place to pick up his things. I can't reach him on his cell phone... what if... I mean..." She let her fears fall away and her vision became blurry with tears.

"I'm sure he's fine. Just out of contact or he turned his phone off." The Forger said. Comforting her. "It's not that easy to hurt Arthur. Trust me." He said cocking his head and smiling. "Tougher people then you have tried."

"Time's up!" The guard called.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere." The Forger promised as Ariadne stated to cry again. She didn't want him to leave.

"Eames, try to find him!" She begged as the Forger was forced to let go of her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ariadne had no close family members. The rep from the embassy asked her over and over for next of kin. Her contacts. All she could give was Cobb's number, nod to Eames who never left her side during questioning. Tell the rep about Arthur.

"How long have you been seeing the young man?" The Paris detective asked.

The rep nodded.

"About a month now. I guess." She answered.

"Any fights? Did he ever hit you, or upset you?" The detective asked.

"No." Ariadne breathed. Shocked. She could never imagine Arthur hurting her.

"No of course not." She said again.

She felt Eames take her hand.

"You said he was coming over to your apartment for his things. He left his things at your apartment." The detective said showing her police photo of her apartment.

A catch all bowl where she had stashed his cuff links for safe keeping. His shaving kit next to her bathroom sink.

"You people were in my_ home_?" She asked. Horrified.

"When was the last time you spoke with Arthur?" The Detective asked. Ignoring the question.

"Last night, before I went to bed."

"I thought you said he came by this morning?" The Detective asked.

"No, I did_ not_ say that. I said he told me he _might_ come over to my place for his things. That he didn't want to wake me up. That it would be too early." She said not falling for the traps the Detective was setting.

Her rep said nothing.

"He... he had an early flight." She blubbered. Her hands going to her face. The rattling on her handcuffs piercing the air.

"Did he come by this morning?" The Detective asked.

She shook her head.

"You said you don't remember anything from the time you went to bed, until you were found by police." The Detective told her.

She nodded.

"I need your cooperation." The Detective sighed. "The blood on your clothing came back as male. Type O positive. There was enough blood on you to suggest that who ever was bleeding on you did not survive the attack. Right now, our people are searching for him. It's not that hard, Madam, all we have to do is follow the blood trail and your bloody footprints. Now, if you can tell us it was self defense... that this Arthur, when we find him dead, was hurting you..." The Detective waited for her to confess everything.

"You think the blood belonged... it belong to Arthur?" She asked.

The horror of it hit her finally. It had been a nagging fear in the back of her mind.

Maybe Arthur had come to pick up his things. Giver her one last kiss goodbye. She had answered the door sleepwalking. Stabbed him. Killed him. Left him only God only knows where.

"That makes sense." Eames laughed.

The Detective turned a look at the Forger. A dirty look. Eames only chuckled.

"She's what? 5'1? About 90lbs soaking wet?" He pointed out the obvious. "You really think she could hurt an almost 6 foot man who was ex-military? Clever!"

Eames seemed to have broken a spell the Detective cast over the Architect. The Forger turned to her.

"Don't say another word. Put your head down and ignore them. I'm calling you a lawyer." He told her. Eames cast a dirty look at her Embassy rep and left to make some phone calls.

She did as the Forger said. Put her head down and blocked out the Detective asking about Arthur. Where she left his body. What they fought about. The Detective telling her if it was self defense, she might not be charged.

~ Her mind went to a safe place. A place with Arthur.

"What is going on with these bruises?" The Point Man had asked. His hand lightly tracing the deep wash of dark stains on her arms and legs.  
>"Is someone hurting you?" He asked. His face contorted in a rage.<p>

"No!" She said. As if that assumption was ridiculous.

"No, I'm just clumsy." She lied. She had no idea where she was getting them. "I was walking down the stairs and slipped. It was really embarrassing, a lot of people saw it." She looked up at him, wanting him to feel sorry for her.

He took the bait.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said wrapping his arms around her. Kissing her. His lips on her cheek and neck. She was laughing.

"I have to get dressed, Arthur." She giggled. "We have to go out tonight."

"Let's stay in bed, we can order in." He offered not letting her go

"No!" She scolded him sharply. He promptly let her go. "We have spent all weekend in bed. We need to put clothes on. We need to go out."

"You right." He conceded. A devilish smile on his face.

"Good, now I'm going to take a shower." She said. Enjoying the feel of bossing him around. She retreated to her little bathroom as he stayed in her bedroom.

"Arthur? Are you coming?" She asked looking back at him. Grinning an evil grin. Realizing what she meant, he quickly joined her in her washing.

~ It had been such a happy memory. She could never hurt him. How could she? Even if she was sleepwalking. Yet, she remembered nothing about what had happened. The evidence that police were finding. All of it was saying Arthur was hurt, dead.

He wasn't answering his phone. Maybe the blood on her clothes was his. Maybe she _did_ kill him.

~ A door opened. A police man handed the Detective a folder.

"Alright." The Detective said looking over the information. "They found the body. In the ally behind your building. A white male, in his late 20s early 30s. No ID. Dressed in a dark blue suit."

Ariadne's head snapped up.

"No." She said. Shaking her head.

"He was stabbed." The Detective went on. "A large kitchen knife."

"No." She cried.  
>"We did a quickie on the knife, your finger prints were on it. Your bloody footprints were all over the scene." he accused.<p>

"No!" She screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Can't be true." Cobb was saying. He and Eames were waiting for Ariadne to finish being processed. She had been formally charged. Arrested in the murder of the as yet unidentified man in the ally.

"Still can't reach Arthur?" Cobb asked. Both men had tried to call the Point Man. Nothing.

"No. Goes strait to voice mail. I left a whole lot of messages." Eames told him. "In not very nice language. Told him where we were. What happened."

"This is like a bad dream." Cobb said shaking his head.  
>"If she is going to trial, we have to confess Cobb." Eames said. The Extractor scowled.<p>

"Cobb? We have to tell them we were using dream sharing and it caused her to sleepwalk. That she killed Arthur in her sleep." Eames went on.

"I know." The Extractor sighed. Such a confession would mean a long legal battle for the men. It would not guarantee the Architect would be absolved of any wrong doing. She still might be held accountable for murder. Admitting to another crime wouldn't free her of this one.

They watched Ariadne being put back in her holding cell. Her face looked shocked. Numb.

"Cobb, they... they want us to identify the body they found." Eames said shakily.

~ "This is only identification." The Detective said. "We have all the evidence we need on your colleague. We are offering you the chance to identify your friend."

The two men were in the city morgue. A gruesome place. Despite the modern lighting and technology.

The body before them was riddled with stab wounds. Mostly to the chest, hands and face.

"The victim fought bravely." The Detective said. "He has so many cuts on his hands trying to defend himself."

The stabbings to the face were brutal. It made the man's face unrecognizable. The hair was reminiscent of Arthur's. Dark brown. Slicked back. His height, lean body. All spoke to the Point Man.

The Police showed him the suit the man had been found in. Dark blue with a matching vest. Arthur's taste.

Cobb swallowed hard.

"We are attempting to get dental and finger prints form the States." The Detective said. "Well? Is it him?"

"Of course not!" Eames said.

Cobb was not so sure.

"Our man would have fought back if his girlfriend was stabbing him to death. You said she didn't have a scratch on her." Eames said.

"She had several bruises on her body. Old an fresh. Looked like she had been beaten." The Detective argued.

"Arthur doesn't _beat_ women." Cobb said finally. He knew that as sure as he knew his own name.

"I smell booze." Eames said. Sniffing the body. Cobb almost gagged.

"Yes, blood alcohol was quite high." The Detective admitted.

"Arthur rarely drinks. Never that early in the morning. He would think it's tacky." Cobb told them.

"You really think that little woman out there is physically capable of killing a big guy like this?" Eames added. "Even if he was drunk?"

"Her fingerprints were on the weapon that killed him. He was stabbed over 20 times in the face, hands and chest. She was covered in this man's blood. You can not reach your friend to confirm he is alive." The Detective said sharply. "Because he is here!" He said pointing to the body. "The girl killed him."

~ "Was it Arthur?" Ariadne asked. Her face looking dazed. Devoid of any emotion. "The body they found?" She asked.

"We... we couldn't tell." Cobb said. "The man was..." The Extractor tried to explain.

"Of course it's not!" Eames butted in. "Were going to tell them everything. About our work, how it made you sleepwalk. Non Compos Mentis is our only way out now."

"Proving I was not mentally competent at the time will be hard." Ariadne said sadly. No longer caring what happened to her. She put her head back down. Blocking out the harsh reality.

"Ariadne." Cobb's reassuring voice washed over her. "Don't give up." He said. "You didn't give up on me. Remember? Please, stay with us. Were doing everything we can to get you out of this."  
>His words fell of deft ears. Ariadne had retreated back into her own world.<p>

~ "It's getting cold." She said rubbing her arms to keep warm. Arthur took off his heavy wool street coat. It felt heavy and warm as he wrapped it around her. She could still feel his body heat. Smell his cologne coming off it.

"Now you'll be cold." She complained. He laughed.

The couple had enjoyed a night out at a restaurant. Followed by a show. The Point Man giving into her every whim. Arthur quickly hailed a cab for them when they reached the streets. Inside the cab, they were warm and cozy.

She was leaning against him as Arthur gave the cabbie directions to her street. She had such a wonderful night out with him. Other women kept looking at this handsome well dressed man. A man who would put his hand on the small of her back and lead her into rooms. Who stood so confidently. Spoke knowledgeably and politely.

"You looked really pretty tonight." He told her softly. She felt herself grinning.  
>"Flattery will get you everywhere." She teased kissing his cheek. She was suddenly very tired. Her eyes twitching.<p>

Exhausted.  
>"Thank you." She said. He turned to look at her. "For today. It was really nice." He smiled and put his arm around her.<p>

Later that night, he put her to bed. She was so tired. Too tired to make love. He had taken off her shoes. Her dress. Her bra. Put a night gown on her and tucked her into bed. He climbed in next to her and she fell asleep in his arms.

~ How could she be responsible for him laying on the slab now?


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"You better have a _hell_ of a good reason for not answering your cell phone." Eames barked as the Point Man finally called a hour later.

"I do." Arthur said.

Arthur had left Paris early that morning. He decided to let Ariadne sleep in and not return for his things. Figuring he could always come back next week and get them. He had left his phone off so as not to be disturbed and simply forgot to turn it back on.

The long flight back to New York was delayed. He managed to finally land back home just about the time the French police was charging his lover with his murder.

When the Point Man finally turned his cell phone back on to text her that he was safely in the States, he had about 30 irate messages from Ariadne, Eames and Cobb.

The Point Man turned right around and went to his lawyer's office. His family had used the same law firm for generations now and it was an easy matter of convincing the best criminal defense attorney to fly to Paris and take the case.

He also engaged the firm own privet detective. He had a feeling Ariadne would need as much help as he could give.

~ "This is Mr. James. Best criminal defense attorneys out of New York. Been with my family for years." He explained the men accompanying him. "This gentleman here is a privet detective."

"Now," Arthur said "Tell me everything."

"Glad your alright." Cobb breathed as they filled the Point Man in. "They were trying to convince us you were in the morgue."

"I didn't buy it." Eames chimed in. Ever helpful.

"They found her on the streets covered in that man's blood?" The Old Lawyer asked. He had to be in his lat 60's but his mind still seemed sharp.

"Yes, they_ say_ her prints are all over the weapon that killed him." Cobb told him.

"We need access to street cameras. There all over Paris to deter crime against tourists, rioting. That kind of thing. We need to retrace where she was from the time she left her apartment till she the time she was found." The Privet Detective said.

"She was sleepwalking." Cobb told them. "Surely-"

"That won't hold up in court, Son." The Older Lawyer said. "No history of violent sleep walking. No medications that would leave her involuntarily intoxicated. Whatever you do, do not mention dream extractions. It will only make things worse."

"What if you pull the street cameras and it shows her killing that man?" Eames asked.

"Well, hopefully it will be an act of self defense." The Older Lawyer said. "We can argue that she is a young American woman. Alone in a foreign city. In her night clothes on the streets. That she feared for her life."  
>"We have to wait to see what the cameras show us." The Privet Detective said.<p>

"I want to see her." Arthur said standing up. "I want to see Ariadne."

~ The Architect was thinking. She was curled upon the edge of her little cot. Pulling her legs close to her body. Trying to keep warm. Trying to fill the hole in her heart.

Arthur was dead. She had killed him. She remembered nothing about it. It was all a blank. Darkness.

She deserved whatever came now. She didn't care what happened to her. Arthur had always been so kind to her. Treated her so well. She deserved to suffer for taking his life. Even if she didn't mean it or remember it.

The noise of her cell door opening seemed very far away. She didn't even register someone was in the room with her.

"Ariadne?" Came a voice. Familiar. Like in a dream.

"Arthur?" She said looking at him.

His face floated into focus.

"Arthur!" She cried jumping into his arms. "Oh! Oh God! I thought you were dead!" She cried. "I thought... they told me...Arthur!" Tears were streaming down her face. Tears of raw relief.

"Shh." He said soothingly. Running his hands down her back. Stroking her hair. "I'm alright." He said. "I had turned my cell phone off. I forgot it was off. I only just now got to Paris." He explained. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he breathed into her neck.  
>"I was sleepwalking." She blubbered. "They found me with blood all over me. I... I don't remember. They said they found your body." She cried.<br>"I know. Eames and Cobb told me." He whispered. "Were doing everything we can to get you out. I've brought in lawyers and a detective from New York. Their working right now to get you out."

"Your alive." She said pulling away from him. "It's not you in the morgue." She said brightly. Wiping her tears away.

"Yes. I know, but _someone_ is in the morgue." he whispered gravely. "They have a lot of evidence that you were with that body before you were found. Their still charging you with murder." Arthur said sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

For a sweet serene moment. She didn't care that she was in a jail cell. That her fate was a grim one.

The prospect of a murder trial lurked in the shadows. One she might be found guilty of.

For the moment, she was happy. She as back in his arms. He had come back to her. Tying to rescue her. Trying to save her. Like a knight on a white horse.

He was safe and alive and real. Everything else could be worked out.

She was kissing him. Standing on her tip toes. The Point Man tried to talk to her. Convince her of the seriousness of the situation.

Her famine wiles, her kiss, made him lose his train of thought. He stopped caring about anything as she played her lips over him.

Ariadne knew full well how to manipulate him. How to distract him from anything.

~ "Your trying to distract me." He said. The Point Man was leaning over his laptop. Scowling.  
>"Who me?" Ariadne asked innocently. She had just come out of the shower. The smell of her shampoo and bath oils were sending up a heavy perfume.<p>

"Yes you." He said. Turning to her and smiling. He was at her tiny little kitchen table. Working on research.  
>"What are you working on?" She asked. She leaned over him. Making sure he caught a whiff of her hair. Making sure he knew she was only wearing a thin robe and nothing else.<p>

"Um..." the Point Man said taking his eyes off the computer screen. Looking over her body. Smelling her. "Uh, Oh! Cobb wants research on a potential Extraction client." He told her. Searching for the reason he was working at all.

"Oh." She said pretending to be innocent as she leaned closer to him. Her chest brushing casually against his head. Pretending all the while to be absorbed in what was on the computer.

"I thought Cobb said he didn't want to do Extractions any more." Ariadne said finally abandoning him. She retreated to her little bedroom. It was only an open alcove. No privacy. Arthur could still see her. Easily.

"Easier said then done. Nothing pays better then Extraction work." Arthur said watching as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Parting her robe with her legs. Gracefully concealing her more delicate areas from him as she casually started to apply lotion. Her hands rubbing up and down her legs.

She pretended not to notice him staring.  
>"Ariadne." He said. She looked up from applying her lotion. An innocent look on her face. Acting surprised to see him standing. Striding to her. Ready to take her.<p>

~ "Ariadne." Came the Point Man's voice. Back in that little cell. He was fighting to brake away from her. Her warm breath on his. Her kiss, so perfect and addictive. She knew he would have stayed and kissed her all day.

"Their telling me I have to leave." He whispered. She nodded.  
>"I'm just glad your alright." She cried as he held her. His arms felt so good. Warm and safe. "I thought I killed you." She admitted. "I don't care what happens to me. So long as your alright."<br>"My lawyers are here." He told her. "Were going to fix this. We will find a way." He promised.

~ They have ID the body. One James Howarth." The Privet Detective called the Point Man later that evening.

"His family reported him missing?" Arthur asked.

"Matter of fact, no. It was his job that called it in." The surly Privet Detective added. "He has a wife. They don't live very far away form the girl in fact. Newlyweds with no known connections to the girl in question. Bit odd that a new bride doesn't report her husband missing. Don't you think?" The Privet Detective asked.

"Check into it." Arthur ordered.

"Sure thing Boss. But you know what ever I find in her place, won't hold up in court. This is not America, rules are different."

"That's what anonymous tips are for." Arthur said. "What about the video cameras?"  
>"Well, all city owned cameras were seized by police. According to my source in the police department, they have no angle on the ally. They have your lady friend leaving her apartment, unarmed I might add, no knife no nothing. She disappears around the ally, comes back out looking like a cast member from <em>Saw<em>."

Arthur sighed.

"The prosecution will argue she picked up the knife in the ally." The Point Man said.

"I know. I've got a lead on a store front camera. Gonna check it out now. Might be a better angle." The Privet Detective told him.

"Good. Call me when you have something." Arthur said.  
>"Boss?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"She's lucky you know." The Privet Detective said.

"How do you mean? She's been arrested for murder."

"Yeah, I know lots of people wrongfully accused of murder before. None of them had this many people willing to move heaven and Earth for them. Trying to get them freed." The Privet Detective said. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but she is lucky."

"Thanks." Arthur said finally. "Call me when you have more."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"Arthur, when was the last time you slept?" Cobb asked. The Point Man had just hung up the phone. Strangely comforted by the Privet Detective.

"I can't sleep." Arthur grumbled.

"Ariadne needs you to be at your best for her. You can't do that if your a walking zombie." Cobb argued.

The Point Man, Extractor and Forger had all held up at a hotel. The night had returned to the city.

"I can't sleep knowing she is sleeping in a cell." Arthur countered. "Would you sleep if you knew Mal was in a jail cell?"

"When Mal first passed... I hated the thought of her in that coffin. Buried under the ground." Cobb admitted. "When it started to get cold and snowing, it upset me so much. Thinking of her being cold down there."

Arthur looked up then. Ariadne was still alive. It was something to be grateful for.

"I'm sorry Dom." Arthur admitted. Using his friend's first name for once. "I just feel so helpless."

"I know." Cobb said.

~ "Arthur. Come to bed. Your exhausted!" Ariadne called from her comfortable bed. The Point Man had returned to his lap top and resumed working after their... _distraction_.

"I have to get this done." He said back at her.

"You need to get some sleep." She beckoned.

He could never resist her. He saved his work, shut his laptop and went back to her.

She smelled heavenly. Fresh and clean. Her hair, perfumed. All the intoxication that beckoned a man.

"Isn't this much better then work?" She smiled as he spooned around her.  
>"Much better." He agreed. Her warm little body. Blissfully sleeping as his own eyes fell off to sleep.<p>

He awoke to crashing sounds from her kitchen. Her side of the bed was empty.

"Ariadne?" He called softly. He looked at the clock. It was past midnight. The apartment was dark. Bathed only in street lights and moon lights.

Another noise. Shuffling feet.

"Ariadne?" He called again. Leaving his side of the bed and going into the kitchen. She was in there. Her back to him. Her breathing hard. Nasal.

The kind of sound she made when she was deeply asleep. No lights were on in the kitchen. All the cabinet doors were flung wide. Bowls and cups laid askew on the table. Deep black bruises on her legs and arms.

"Ariadne?" He called to her. She didn't respond. Just that same heavy breathing. Her body wavering on her unsteady feet.

A white hand and arm freed itself from her body and he was shocked to watch her blindly pick up a coffee mug and throw it against the stove. Shattering it.

"Ariadne." Arthur voice tried to call her back. He went to her side. Looking at her face. Her eyes were open. She looked awake, but her face was blank. Expressionless. She was still breathing heavily through her nose. Almost like snoring.

"Hey, look at me." He said softly as her hand went to grab another cup. She didn't respond. Only kept her stare and face blank. Her breathing heavy.

She allowed Arthur to guide her back to bed. Let him cover her back up. She was soon sleeping like normal. Never waking up as he carefully cleaned the glass up. Put every dish back where it belonged.

She slept all night. Peaceful. In the morning, she had no memory at all of the incident. Even asked where her favorite coffee cup had gone.

"I dropped it. Broke it." He lied. "I... I'm sorry."

~ If only he had said something. Gotten her some kind of help. He knew she was sleepwalking. But that had been the first time she had done with with him. For all he knew she was a normal sleepwalker. Now all the bruises on her body made sense.

~ The Point Man curled up with a pillow next to him. Imagining it was the Architect. Remembering how they were together, those nights in her little apartment.

One thought plaguing his mind.

He had failed her.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"So I visited the couple's apartment when the Lady of the house was out." The Privet Detective said the next morning.

"There is a butcher block that houses a handsome set of knives. Wedding present no doubt. One of them, a big one, is missing. They look an awful lot like the knife they found in the ally with the girl's prints on them."

He presented photographs of the knife set. Looking menacing and evil. A noticeable gap in the layout of one missing.

"I searched all over for that knife. It's not there. My money is that it's at the police station." The Detective added.

"Not enough." The Old Lawyer said curtly.

"Alright, calm down." The Privet Detective said. "Your gonna really love this, Boss." He said to Arthur. "I found blood."  
>"Blood?" Arthur said looking hopeful.<br>"Oh yeah. Lots of it, on her clothes. Thrown in the laundry hamper."

"Make an anonymous phone call. Before the wife does laundry." Cobb said. All the men feeling the Architect's freedom was getting closer.

"Yeah, well I really earned my pay here." The Privet Detective said. "I got the tape from the store across the street. It's grainy, but... interesting."

The images were not very clear. But it showed a couple fighting. A man, Arthur's height and build, fighting with a blond woman. It looked like she was hitting him. He fell down. The woman ran away.

A few moments later the men gasped at seeing Ariadne stumble blindly across the ally. She seemed to see the man. Bent down to help him. Shook him. Stayed with him a while.

From the angle of the camera, they couldn't see her pick up any knife. But it was clear, Ariadne was innocent of murder.

~ The Old Lawyer was able to get her released later that day. The police raided the wife's house and found the blood stained clothing. She and her husband had a long history of domestic violence. The wife admitted to the murder though a hail of tears.

~ Ariadne was impatient to go home. Things were not moving fast enough. Arthur had brought her some clothes from home. She had happily dressed like a normal person again.

She spotted the three men, her heroes, waiting for her as the guards took far too long in releasing her formally. She waved at them. A smile, finally lighting up her face.

Finally, finally. The last door was opened and she was free. She ran to Arthur who took her into his arms. Never letting her go.

~ Cobb wanted to take everyone out to dinner to celebrate. Ariadne just wanted to go home. Take a shower. Sleep in her own bed.

~ "I thought you had work back in the states." She laughed as Arthur made plans to stay in Paris for a while.  
>"That can wait." the Point Man said settling in to bed.<p>

She was rubbing lotion over her hands. It felt good to be home. All the nice smells of her apartment. Of Arthur being there.

"I have to keep you from sleepwalking again." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me." She sighed. "I don't ever want to think about it again." She said sadly climbing into bed next to him. Her body relaxing.

"Thank you for staying." She said nuzzling into his chest.  
>"Well, I lost the coin toss." He said teasingly. "It was either me, Cobb or Eames that was going to sleep with you."<p>

"Hmm. Is it to late get Eames back?" She asked sweetly.

"Funny." He retorted.

"What makes you think you can stop me from sleepwalking again?" She asked.

"Well, we can get you really tired for starters." He offered. His hand wandering up her legs. Eventually up her shirt. She giggled.

"What if that doesn't work?" She asked. As he was kissing her.  
>"I guess I'll have to tie you to the bed then." Arthur mused.<p>

"Kinky." She laughed.

Her face grew serious then.

"How long do you think I'll keep sleepwalking?" She asked.  
>"No more then a few months. We can get you medication for it. That will help." He said softly. "It will go away as your mind get's used to the dreaming."<p>

"Thank you." She whispered. "For coming to my rescue like you did. I think I might still be in jail if you hadn't come."

"Of course I would come." He said brushing her hair off her face. "I love you." He admitted. She smiled st him. Her eyes shinning.

"I love you to." She admitted. Tears falling. "What I thought I had killed you... I didn't want to live anymore."

"It's okay." He told her. "It's over. Never think about it again." He ordered kissing her temple. "No more bad dreams." he said.

**Thank you all so much for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed it. I was up all day and couldn't sleep. Why I banged this mother out so fast. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry no Erotica. I have to have somthing with a T rating. **

**Im gonna work on my Dream Series now. Will post very soon. Pls R&R.**


End file.
